


Extraordinary Magic

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: Ashwey [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And in said AU Shiro's name is Takumi Shirogane, Anniversary, Bisexual Keith (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fem Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Keith is older than Shira, Me and My Girlfriend are Bi and Pan, Me and my girlfriend RP Voltron and we have an AU with Fem!Shiro, Pansexual Shiro (Voltron), She goes by 'Shira' because people assume she's a boy because of the masculine ending suffix 'o', don't fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: Keith thinks about all of the things he wants out of life with Shira... little did he know he would be even more sure when he got home.





	Extraordinary Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProfessionalMess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalMess/gifts).



> Happy Anniversary, baby girl. I love you so much and I am so so so lucky to have you. 
> 
> (Our anniversary is actually the 30th but. February only has 28 days so we decided to celebrate today and then... the 30th of March too. We're weird.)
> 
> (I'm posting this one day late because I got super tired last night, vdhsjhvghfdj.)

Keith had known since he met Shira that she was going to be important… and he was right. Keith met her when he was a junior and she was a freshman… so naturally, he took her under his wing when he saw a group of baseball players creeping on her. Since then, they’d been inseparable and after a really awkward moment at Winter Formal, they had been a power couple. 

 

And now, at age 24, Keith was sitting in his desk at work, mind drifting as he thought of the girl he had waiting for him at home. He had taken on an internship at a law firm, which sadly meant he didn’t have enough time with her these days as he would like.

 

Regardless… he decided to let his mind drift, thinking of all of the ways he wished he could be spending his time right that second… literally all of them included Shira. No one could really blame him though, right? She was a goddess among men. Even better than a goddess, if there was something like that. (There was. Her.)

 

The rest of his day went like that, thoughts upon thoughts of every single thing he wanted from the life he was going to spend with her. By the time his shift was over, he was jumping from his desk, getting his coat and running for his car. 

 

All he wanted in that moment was to be right at her side, holding her… touching her… being with her. And because of the sudden burst of emotion surging through him, he hurried his ass; as fast as he legally could, of course, arriving in a short fifteen minutes. 

 

He grabbed his keys, unlocking the front door and impatiently walking (i.e. sprinting) in. There were only a few places in which she could be, because Shira was nothing if not predictable. This obviously meant that she was either laying in the bathtub or on the kitchen floor. She was a simple woman. 

 

Obviously, based on past experiences, he looked in the kitchen. She had a tendency to lay on the floor of the kitchen, looking up at the patterns on the ceiling, socked feet up on the counter. It was insanely endearing. 

 

And he was correct, because the second he walked past the wall barrier, he saw a puddle of black hair on the floor and just beyond the counter top was Shira… beautiful, perfect, amazing Shira. 

 

She was wearing one of his shirts; one she had picked out for when they went to her older brother’s wedding, a light purple with pale white stripes… she looked beautiful. Her hair was falling out of the hair tie she’d had in since the previous night and Keith had never felt more in love, quickly moving to lay down next to her, head at her feet as he took her hand.

 

“Hi…” He smiled softly, biting his lip as he looked at the ceiling himself.

  
“Hey…” She laughed softly, humming. “You’re home early.”

 

Keith only hummed at that, trying to think of what exactly to say. “Well… I wanted to hurry home to my beautiful girl.”

 

Shira had laughed shyly at that and he could imagine the soft pink trailing over her cheeks and the tips of her ears. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah… spent the entire day thinking about how much I wanted to be home with you.” He laughed softly, squeezing her hand gently. 

 

He heard the soft sound she made, a contented sigh mixed with a soft squeak of joy. He loved that sound and the times he got to hear it, he felt so incredibly lucky his heart could possibly explode. 

 

“Hey, Takumi…?” He said softly, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. 

 

Keith rarely used her first name, because he knew it was something she was slightly embarrassed with, but… she loved when he did. 

 

“Hmm…?”

 

“I love you… a lot. I… well. I think sometimes that I fail to explain just how much, but… I really, really do. Like, literally. I got zero work done today because all I could think about was all the things I want to experience with you and… I wanted to share some with you, because I know that I have to tell you if I want to do them.” 

 

He murmured softly and he could almost hear her nodding. He kind of had, her hair sliding against the tile. 

 

“I want… to buy a house with you… a real one. Not this… admittedly adorable one room apartment. I want a place where we can start a family and live comfortably… get a nice kitchen floor for you to lay on. And an even better bedroom one.” He teased. “I wanna go back to the beach with you and carry you around the whole time because I know you hate how sand feels between your toes…”

 

Shira laughed at that, a sweet little sound that sent his heart soaring, a pleased grin on his face. 

 

“I wanna marry you… and I want to help you pick out flowers for the wedding because you know little to nothing about them… I want to let you yell at me for trying to drink milk until I’m a hundred, because I’m lactose intolerant and give zero fucks about my physical health…” She laughed harder. “And I want to name one of our kids Discord because that’s where we really began to bloom as friends and then a couple… I want adopt 13 billion animals with you and give them all dumb as fuck names because we think we’re hilarious.”

 

Shira was giggling like crazy now, sitting up and crawling to lay on his chest, looking down at him fondly. “Yeah…?”

 

“Yeah… and I really, really want to kiss you right now.”

 

“Do it… bet you won’t, coward.”

 

Keith snorted, gently cupping her cheeks and pulling her in for a kiss. 

 

“And most importantly… I want to do that for the rest of my life and longer…”

 

Keith wasn’t so blind to not notice the tears of affection in her eyes, the pink in her cheeks and the shy look she was giving him. 

 

“I love you, princess…”

 

“I love you too…”

  
And that, that  _ small, miniscule  _ moment showed Keith everything he needed to know… because in those moments, Keith realized that it had taken some extraordinary magic to bring them together… to give him someone so amazing, so perfect… because Shira herself was extraordinary magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Things mentioned that I used as inspo:
> 
> Shira's winter formal dress:  
> https://goo.gl/images/1R7y1v
> 
> Their tiny ass apartment:  
> https://goo.gl/images/2UnswS
> 
> Cheeto:  
> https://goo.gl/images/rq46q8
> 
> Discord:  
> https://goo.gl/images/mhC115


End file.
